TRAGEDY
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: La triste fin du Docteur... oneshot.


Cette partie est un autre chapitre tiré de DEPRESSED et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait faire une bonne Oneshot. Voilà voilou, bonne lecture !

_Le Docteur est en proie à une petite déprime (ne cherchez pas loin : c'est à cause de l'anniversaire de Rose) et de ce fait, perd sa capacité à se régénérer. Sa nouvelle compagne, Kate (qui par un hasard ressemble étrangement à Rose), n'arrête pas de le cuisiner, mais il ne veut rien lui dire…_

_Après un combat pour le moins épique dans une Arène de gladiateurs, le Docteur et Kate s'en sortent indemnes. Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir survécu au pire, un dernier guerrier blesse mortellement le Docteur en plantant profondément son sabre dans le dos… Kate s'occupe d'éliminer ce dernier lorsqu'elle entend la voix de son compagnon…_

- Kate…, gémit le Docteur derrière elle.

- Oh non, souffla la jeune femme en s'agenouillant face à lui. Du calme Docteur, ça va aller, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, vous allez voir ! Je vais vous sortir de là, vous…

- Je… argh… je… j'arrive plus à… respirer…argh, balbutia-t-il dans un long râle douloureux.

Kate se sentit défaillir, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le Docteur ne survivrait pas à ce coup fatal, non pas cette fois-ci, pas dépourvu de son pouvoir de régénération. La lame saillante qu'on lui avait plantée dans l'omoplate embrochait à présent cœur et poumon et ressortait par le torse, fine pointe luisante, couverte de sang… le sang d'un Seigneur du Temps, le sang du dernier Seigneur du Temps.

- J'ai… arrrhh… j'ai mal… Kate… je…

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, la douleur le clouait sur place. Ses poumons sifflaient, ses membres se raidissaient sous l'assaut toujours plus lancinant de la souffrance. Il tangua mollement de gauche à droite, perdant la notion d'équilibre, et s'effondra finalement à terre, incapable de lutter.

- Ca va aller Docteur, murmura Kate la gorge serrée en le rattrapant in extremis dans sa chute. Je vous tiens, ça va aller…

Elle l'allongea doucement sur le côté, prenant soin de ne pas le secouer. Il se tordit et cria une fois encore, un cri long et douloureux, un cri meurtri capable de percer les coeurs plus durs, un cri qui déchira l'âme de la pauvre Kate Wilson, impuissante devant l'inévitable.

- Je vais mourir…argh, souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements. Je… désolé… je…

La jeune femme s'allongea à son tour sur le côté et lui fit face. Elle saisit sa main, une main inerte, froide et raide, comme déjà morte. Elle se pinça les lèvres, le contemplant silencieusement dans sa longue et pénible agonie, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur sa figure en pleur. Le Docteur se calma progressivement, la douleur se fit moins intense, le mal moins tiraillant. Son regard se voila, sa vue se troubla tant et si bien qu'après quelques longues secondes de râles étouffés, il murmura un nom, un nom qui ne voulait rien dire, si ce n'est tout :

- Rose…

De son bras encore valide, il leva la main vers le visage de sa compagne et le caressa du bout des doigts, le regard emprunt d'une nostalgie lointaine et accablante. Kate ne put réprimer un sanglot et saisit sa main, tâchant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

- Rose…, appela-t-il d'une voix plus distante.

- Je suis là Docteur, répondit difficilement Kate en serrant plus fermement ses doigts. Je suis avec vous.

Il la dévisageait intensément, en proie à des spasmes douloureux. Finalement un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire de joie, un sourire de bonheur. Oui, il était heureux en somme, car de tous les combats qu'il aurait pu livrés, de toutes souffrances qu'il aurait pu endurées, de toutes les morts possibles, celle-ci lui paraissait la plus belle de toutes : mourir en compagnie de Rose, de sa Rose… finir ses jours avec elle, auprès d'elle, pouvoir la toucher, la contempler une ultime fois avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Non, non rien dans tout cet Univers n'aurait pu le combler davantage.

- Je… j'ai… quelque chose à dire…

- Je vous écoute, murmura Kate comprenant sans mal qu'il délirait.

- Je suppose que... c'est ma dernière chance de le dire...

Il ne cessait de la fixer, de cet air hagard qu'ont les hommes quand ils font face à la plus belle créature de la création. Le Docteur croyait faire face à l'ange blond de ses rêves, à cette femme incroyable et espiègle, cette jeune et belle compagne au caractère farouche celle qui n'avait jamais su ce qu'il ressentait réellement, celle qui ne saurait probablement jamais…

- Rose Tyler… je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se stoppant net, tout calme… tout silencieux… serein en somme, sans aucun mouvement, sans aucune réaction. Son regard si expressif ne semblait plus fixer que le vide, le néant total. La faible étincelle qui luisait encore dans ses yeux venait de s'éteindre, soufflée par le vent froid de la Mort intransigeante. Sa respiration sifflante s'évapora dans son dernier soupir, un soupir imperceptible qui marqua à cet instant précis la fin tragique du dernier Seigneur du Temps…

Bon alors voilà, comme je n'aime pas les fins tristes (oui je sais, c'est difficile à croire), je vais mettre la Happy End en ligne sur DEPRESSED… un peu de patience !


End file.
